


Wheel of Misfortune

by Jacques_Carneses



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basically don't try any of this stuff at home, Belly Bulging, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Enema drinking, Enemas, Extreme Anal Insertion, Farting, Felching, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Inappropriate use of an air pump, Knotting, M/M, Moresomes, Multiple Penetration, Object Insertion, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rosebud Kink, Scat, Scents & Smells, Shit Eating, Snowballing with vomit, Stuffing, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Vomit kink, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Watersports, fart kink, gagging, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacques_Carneses/pseuds/Jacques_Carneses
Summary: Eight of the Sydney Swans' young guns take "training in small groups" to new extremes in the form of a kinky, one-time-only orgy.But when some accidental aphrodisiacs and a fucked-up drinking game from the dark-web get involved, the boys have no idea what they are in store for.
Relationships: Aliir Aliir/Isaac Heeney, Aliir Aliir/Nick Blakey/James Rowbottom, Aliir Aliir/Nick Blakey/Ollie Florent, Aliir Aliir/Ollie Florent, Aliir Aliir/Tom McCartin, Callum Mills/Isaac Heeney, Callum Mills/Isaac Heeney/James Rowbottom, Callum Mills/James Rowbottom, Callum Mills/Nick Blakey, Isaac Heeney/Ollie Florent, James Rowbottom/Ollie Florent/Will Hayward, Nick Blakey/James Rowbottom, Nick Blakey/Ollie Florent, Ollie Florent/Will Hayward, Tom McCartin/Ollie Florent, Tom McCartin/Will Hayward
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a doozy. It will have a LOT of taboo kinks, including watersports, vomiting, scat and bestiality, so please be aware that if any of those make you uncomfortable, STOP READING HERE.
> 
> I don't own the Sydney Swans, the AFL, or any of these people, and this is obviously a work of fiction. Please Google any of the players involved if you are not familiar with them or what they look like :)

It was a Friday afternoon and the boys had just knocked off from training. Only training was not the usual routine. Because of isolation rules, AFL players were only allowed to train in groups of ten. Which is how Isaac Heeney, James Rowbottom, Will Hayward, Ollie Florent, Callum Mills, Matt Ling, Nick Blakey, Tom McCartin, Jordan Dawson and Aliir Aliir found themselves stuck inside after training, not able to do their usual routines, like trips to the beach, café hang-outs, or a mostly-sober night at a bar.

Tom had arranged for the boys to come over. Well, he actually only wanted Aliir to come over. It started that morning as they were texting in bed.

Tom woke up in just his jocks, and felt that familiar feeling of his hard cock throbbing as it rested against his thigh. Morning wood was nothing unusual for Tom, but today he thought he’d make things a little different. He reached over for his phone, pulled his jocks down so his fat cock slipped out and slapped against his stomach, and snapped a picture. Nothing special, just the standard dick pic. He opened a message to Aliir – “Chandy” in his phone – and pressed send, already stroking his cock in excitement as he awaited Aliir’s response.

They’d been on and off for a year now. First Aliir was nervous to commit, unsure of his sexuality and convinced he was straight despite his obvious feelings for Tom. Then when Aliir came around and decided to lock Tom down, it was Tom who got spooked, afraid that them being in an actual committed relationship would somehow mean them getting exposed and outed as the first openly gay AFL players. By February, they’d finally gotten their shit together and were at the stage where they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t care if they were exposed, but then the shutdown happened, and before they knew it, Tom was driving back down to Geelong in Victoria, while Aliir stayed with some family in Canberra, and they were apart, their only method of communication some shit-quality Facetime calls. And they weren’t even good, fun, dirty Facetime calls, either. Turns out it’s hard to do that when you’re both in a house full of people you’re related to.

So Tom had been waiting for this. That moment when they were both back in Sydney. They hadn’t fucked yet. They only just arrived the other night, and they’d been too tired and stressed out getting their lives sorted out and back into the rhythm of Sydney life that they mutually agreed they couldn’t be arsed. But waking up so horny, having dreamt of Aliir’s imposing body and his tempting, dark skin rubbing against his own, had Tom wanting to do something about it now.

Not later. Now.

Who cares if it made them a little late for training?

“ _Fuckkkkk that’s hot as_ ,” came Aliir’s reply, which made Tom smile and stroke his cock that little bit more intensely.

“ _Can’t wait for tonight x_ ” read the second message.

And oh God, just thinking about it was so hot. Finally having Aliir here, in his house, just the two of them, all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted with and to each other. Then Tom got a third message.

“ _I was thinking tho… bout that thing we talked about the other night ??_ ”

It took Tom a second to remember what exactly Aliir was referring to, but when it hit him, his cock jerked uncontrollably and he came all over himself at the thought, making a mess of his stomach and getting some on the sheets too. They were sexting the night before they both made their way up to Sydney. Somehow a simple message like, “ _I’m actually keen to see all the boys again hey, been missing it_ ”, led to Aliir responding with his declaration that he wanted to try an orgy.

“ _For real ?_ ” was Tom’s reply.

“ _Yup… like a handful of us boys just fucking and fooling around an shit. What u think?_ ”

And all Tom could produce was a, “ _Yeah I guess_ ,” such was his shock. It’s not so much that he didn’t want it. He wanted it badly, and he was not so possessive of his lover that he couldn’t share him. It was more just totally surprising for Aliir, the guy who refused to acknowledge his sexuality for so long, to now be the one pushing for a big cock-fest.

Aliir just replied with a smiley face emoji and then changed the subject to the noodles he was eating up, like he hadn’t just asked his partner to participate in an orgy with him.

So as Tom laid in bed, post-orgasm rush coming over him, he tried to think of a decent response to Aliir’s suggestion other than a simple, “ _Yeah I’m keen_.” Which is exactly what he ended up sending anyway.

“ _You know which boys to msg. See u at training :) x_ ”

And _righto_ , Tom thought, _guess I’m arranging this thing_.

He knew right away to flick Ollie and Will a message. They were, without a doubt, the ideal pair that even some of the straight boys’ girlfriends were envious of. It took them a long time to figure out that they were more than just best friends, that there was a special connection between them from the moment they met back in late 2016. But when they finally figured it out, after a messy night in Ibiza on the boys’ Euro trip last year, they somehow became even closer, taking each other to restaurants and bars and having fish and chips dates on the beach, all under the guise of a best “friendship.” Then when they’d get in the car to head home, they’d start making out straight away – with the seats down of course so they weren’t caught.

Tom still can’t believe he was in the same villa in Ibiza where they had their first… encounter, and he had no idea about it until Will told him!

His mind then went to the only other gay couple he knew – Callum and Isaac. The two boys had known each other since they were kids from their days at the Swans Academy, had practically grown up with each other and seen the other go from boy to man before their very eyes. They were also both similar personalities: both alpha males, lead-by-example types who had reputations as good blokes, and inspirational blokes, and popular blokes. In other words, they had their image to consider, which is why neither guy was out of the closet, and they kept their relationship almost completely air-tight. They basically ignored each other at training, they hadn’t posed for photos with each other in years. If it weren’t for the little inocuous “sorry, I can’t, got someone coming over tonight,” excuses and the being caught-in-the-act in their cars, then none of the boys would even know they were a thing.

Which is why Tom was apprehensive about sending them the message. But he invited them, saying they didn’t have to come if they didn’t want to, and to blame it on Aliir if they found the idea repulsive or inappropriate.

He didn’t get any replies right away, so he got up and got ready for training. It wasn’t until he was in the changerooms at training that he got his answers, walking over to each guy and whispering a low, “Got my text?”, waiting for the nod, asking “You in?”, and then waiting for the second nod. The confirmation from Ollie and Will was not surprising, but he nearly fell over when both Callum and Isaac nodded in acceptance of his invitation, though they looked more nervous about it than the other two did.

They all spent that morning out on the field, playing games of socially-distant kick-to-kick, practicing snapping goals from every angle, and doing quick hand-ball drills in pairs. They conducted the warm-up as a group, all a good two metres away from each other, but still whispering little things to each other and smirking and raising eyebrows and winking at each other. The other boys – Nick, James, Matt and Jordan – were looking at them curiously. You’d have to be blind not to notice that something was up with the other six guys in the group.

“You boys right over there? What’s goin’ on?” Nick asked inquisitively when he caught Ollie and Will giggling at something Aliir said, and that sure as hell got all of their attention.

“Ummm, we’re – nothin’, you wouldn’t get it,” Will said defensively, realising that probably wasn’t the right thing to say if he wanted to douse suspicions. It was unusual for the boys to be in a group and exclude others in their banter. Ollie backed up his boyfriend.

“Yeah, we’re just, ah..”

“They’re just planning their orgy tonight,” said Matt rather casually, causing total silence to fall out over the boys. Nick and James tried to conceal their laughter, assuming it was one of Matt’s weird jokes, but then they looked around and noticed a mixture of embarrassment and shame and anger, like they’d been caught red-handed and were trying to figure out a way out of this, and then it dawned on Nick and James that oh, he was being serious.

“What? You told him?” Callum hissed at Tom, who was furiously blushing and stumbling over his words.

“And me,” Jordan piped up.

“I had to! How else was I gonna get them out of the house?” Tom yelled.

Both Jordan and Matt were totally straight. Had long-time girlfriends and he knew would not have a bar of anything to do with a gay orgy. If he just told them four of the guys were coming over, they probably would’ve wanted to stay and hang out, so he had no choice but to reveal the truth to them. Not that either of them judged Tom when he told them. In fact, Matt even grinned like a cheshire cat and slapped Tom on the back, telling him how happy he was for him that he was finally getting to live his life as his real self: a dude who likes dick.

One big black dick in particular.

“Sooo, uh, you guys?” Nick asked Ollie and Will, and they nodded slowly. “And – and you guys?” He said, gesturing to Callum and Isaac, who turned to each other as if to gain the other’s approval, and they also nodded. Nick’s eyes were bulging out of his head, while James could only keep his head bowed, so weirded out by this revalation that he just played with the strands of grass between his fingers.

“All of you?” Nick asked in bewilderment, and they all just nodded silently in cohesion while Jordan and Matt just watched in curiosity at the sticky situation unfolding before them.

Nick turned to look at James, who kept his head down and tried to pretend like he wasn’t there.

The air was so filled with tension as the rest of the boys’ eyes just darted amongst themselves. They’d all heard the rumours about Nick and James. That they were secretly fuck-buddies. Or at the very least, that they fucked _once_. They’d been best mates since they were drafted together in the end of 2018, but in September 2019, they took a short but relaxing trip to the Gold Coast together, just the two of them. On the last morning, Nick sent the boys a snapchat of the panoramic ocean view from his room, and when he turned the front-camera onto himself, there was the slightest shot of what looked like James climbing out of Nick’s bed, butt naked. So innocuous that Nick didn’t even notice it the first or second time he watched it.

Then Justin McInerney hit him up: “Bro is that Rowy in ur bed?”

Then Zac Foot: “Rowy need a cuddle buddy, did he?”

And even one of his skippers, Luke Parker: “Glad u 2 enjoyed yourselves ;)”

Nick just laughed it off, but when they both got back to Sydney, the boys couldn’t stop talking about how Nick had fucked James on the Sunshine Coast. Nick assumed it was Justin and his big mouth that was the source of this rumour. Again, Nick and James both laughed it off and denied it ever happened, not even wanting to breathe life into it. But for all his denials, Nick never did actually explain why James was in his bed, naked, or answer who, if not James, it really was in the bed. Even when the boys gave him an out, suggesting that maybe there was nothing homo and maybe they just slept in the same bed naked because it was hot as fuck near the equator, Nick still wouldn’t budge, insisting it was not James in his bed.

It only gave the rumour legs, and they’d been fielding jokes and innuendos about it ever since.

But it didn’t stop Nick from raising his head and uttering out a weak, “Can I be in it?”

He suddenly had nine sets of eyes focused upon him.

“Sure man, everyone’s welcome. More the merrier ay,” Aliir said with his signature big grin, and the other boys just chuckled at his infectious energy.

Nick wasn’t even sure why he wanted to be a part of a gay orgy, but he was a down-for-anything type of guy and the opportunity to bond like this with some of his best mates seemed too good to pass up. And if it’s that bad, he can always just tap out with his dignity in-tact.

“What ‘bout you Rowy?” Aliir said cheerfully, the same way a kid would ask his friend if he wants to come to his birthday party. It was so insane and crazy and twisted and fucked up that James didn’t even know what was happening as he mumbled a, “Yeah, sure.”

It could not’ve been more half-hearted, but Aliir didn’t care. Why would he have any reason to complain if it meant getting James to be part of this too? James was paralysed. He couldn’t believe he’d just said yes. Everything in his head was telling him to say no, but that people-pleasing side of him came out, and all the other boys were in so he felt he should be in, even though he had no idea what he was in for.

“Well then,” Matt said, sounding upbeat and excited about the orgy that he wasn’t even going to be a part of. “Sounds like you guys are gonna have a good night then. Dawso, we’ll get our stuff then leave ‘em to it, yeah?” He asked and Jordan just smiled and nodded in agreement. They all picked themselves up off the lawn and walked off the oval towards their cars, presumably to get ready for the night, and do the appropriate washing, manscaping and other… preparations… necessary.

“Right, see you boys at mine at like, 4,” Tom said as they all made their way towards their respective cars, all a mixture of eager and nervous for what the night ahead held, and that was how the eight of them had all ended up at Tom's place for an orgy. 

If only they knew that in a few hours time, they’d be drugged up, craving cock, covered in come, piss, shit and vomit, with their holes gaping, sloppy left-over food all over the floor next to the used air-pump and eel tank, and a few horny canines with their rock-hard dog cocks at the ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Matt and Jordan left, the boys had some homemade pasta and bread, and then the drinks started flowing almost instantly. Nick brought out a massive bottle of bright blue alcohol, which he claimed was just vodka. The boys all scoffed at that likelihood, but Nick assured them he’d got it from a family friend in Bali, someone who would never hurt him by giving him alcohol that wasn’t to be trusted.

And so the boys just sank them back. One after the other. First there was shots, then they moved out onto the back porch and played beer pong. But when Ollie and Will couldn’t stop holding hands and sitting on each other’s laps, Aliir found himself getting agitated.

“Oi, I dare you boys not to touch each other all night!” he said out of nowhere, producing a burst of laughter from the two lads huddled in an outdoor chair. “I’m serious ay, a dare’s a dare,” Aliir continued when he sensed he wasn’t being taken seriously, and despite how silly they found this all, Ollie and Will reluctantly parted ways, Ollie climbing off Will’s lap to park himself in the chair beside him, barely two inches between their arms but, true to the dare, they weren’t touching.

“Alright well I dare you to… to… to neck your entire cup!” Will said cheekily in retaliation, firing one back at Aliir, who just guffawed but obeyed the rules of the dare. It kick-started a series of dares that had the boys howling of laughter, giving their neighbours some grief, no doubt. Nick was dared to eat a hot chilli without making a face, Callum was dared to prank call his mum, James was dared to wear a blindfold and drink out of his cup using just his mouth, which ended in him spilling half the cup’s contents all over his T-shirt.

As the night progressed though, the dares gradually became more sexual in their nature. Isaac was dared to call their coach John ‘Horse’ Longmire and talk dirty to him. He was thankful his caller ID was off, but he still feared that Horse would recognise his voice as he told him he wished he had his big bear cock in his mouth. Tom was dared to do a nudie run around the block, which involved all the boys staring as he stripped off and became the only naked one in the yard. And Ollie was dared to piss, only he had to try and launch it over the neighbour’s fence. He half-succeeded, managing a few powerful spurts over the fence, but the rest just splattered the timber in front of him, much to the other boys’ amusement and ridicule.

They could all process that they were gradually becoming raunchier and raunchier, and that their boundaries with each other were slowly becoming blurred, but they seemed powerless to stop it. With every sexy dare, there was someone wanting to take it further.

So when the boys started running out of ideas, the momentum of the night’s antics coming to somewhat of a halt, it was Aliir’s idea to turn to his old cabinet full of board games. But he didn’t want just any petty game of truth or dare, he wanted a full-on crazy game. They were athletes who needed to blow off some steam, after all. He disappeared inside and re-emerged three minutes later holding a game called Wheel of Misfortune. He read the back and saw that it had some twisted ideas with uncompromising humiliation of mates involved, not to mention the "STRICTLY FOR 18 YEARS +" sticker on the front. He looked around at the boys and second-guessed whether he should inflict it upon them, but then realised they were all close. There were three couples here, plus Nick and James who had become part of the boys, and it seemed safe, like they’d never judge each other and it was a secure place to let go of some of their inhibitions and do some crazy shit.

Aliir read the rules aloud to the boys as he spilled the contents of the box out onto the table, including the main board, a spinning wheel that was half-black, half-white, and two separate stacks of cards that were also black and white. “Right, you spin, lands on a colour. White means it’s somethin’ good, black means it’s something bad. You gotta pick up a card that matches your colour,” he pointed to the stack of white cards, and then the stack of black cards. “Then you gotta do whatever is on that card. Followin’ me boys?” Aliir asked with a cheeky grin as the drunk lads all just nodded lazily. “If you pick up a card that says ‘duo’, you gotta do whatever the card says with another player. For every completed task, you win a point. Player with the most points at the end of the game, wins. Seems easy enough,” Aliir chuckled.

Right off the bat, Nick spun the wheel and it landed on black. “Projectile vomit and hit a target a metre away,” he read out loud with dread in his voice. Vomiting by choice was nothing new to Nick. Time trials upon their return to training were always brutal, and it wasn’t uncommon for the boys to force themselves to puke once they crossed the finish line. But directing it at a target? That was a whole different story, even if he had consumed a shit-load of a foul foreign alcohol, and Nick could barely muster a chunder that floated through the air. The boys couldn’t contain their laughter, too caught up in the ridiculousness of it all to realise the homoerotic connotations behind the scene unfolding, too lost in the moment to notice that every one of their cocks were throbbing under the table as they watched the gross task Nick was given.

Next was Isaac, who also drew a black card, and his task was to rub chilli sauce in his pubes. The task was somewhat nullified by the fact he had no pubes, pulling his shorts off to reveal a totally-smooth physique from top to bottom, save for some light tufts of blonde hair under his pits. But nevertheless, it was hilarious to watch him squirm as he rubbed the sauce all over his pelvis, down around his balls, lathering the plump sack with the gooey orange substance. Callum watched on, slightly concerned that his lover was in pretty blatant pain, grimacing and wincing throughout the task, but he felt pretty guilty that he was getting a raging boner just watching it, seeing the humiliation in Isaac’s face. When the boys were satisfied, Isaac raced inside, butt naked, flaccid cock flopping around as he sprinted, and turned the shower on, standing under it and sighing in relief as the icey cold water eased the pain on his aching flesh.

It was all fun and games, full of laughter, until it was Tom’s turn. He drew a white card. _Thank fuck_ , Tom thought to himself, relieved that he'd get to start with something good.

“Insert your member into another’s anus,” he read aloud, hardly believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. There was some nervous chuckling around the circle, followed by a deadly silence as they all just stared at each other, unsure of what their next move should be.

Tom didn’t realise this game was like that. Some fucked up tasks that would make for funny stories and memorable fodder for banter with the boys, sure, but something as heavy as sex?

Then he realised that in reality, this was what he wanted. He arranged this orgy. They were all there because of him and Aliir. Well, mainly Aliir, but also Tom. This was his chance. So he turned to Aliir, and once his partner’s eyes were set upon him, he stood up and proudly showed off his erect cock, already naked from his streak around the block. He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Aliir, inviting him to come over and present himself for Tom’s big cock. He wasn’t as comfortable doing so as the façade he put up would suggest. He and Aliir had fucked many times but on each occasion, Tom had bottomed. He couldn’t even imagine Aliir bottoming at all, let alone in front of his team-mates. But there was also something alluring about the thought of having his cock sheathed by the heat of Aliir’s thick, black ass.

“Nuh-uh,” Aliir said blatantly at Tom’s gesture, clear enough for all the other boys to grasp just how unwilling Aliir was. “Nothin’s goin’ up my hole,” Aliir said with a more serious tone, ass cheeks clenching just at the thought of having a cock inside him.

Tom was stunned and just sat, awkwardly muted, trying to figure out what to say.

“Well… it’s the game, soooo, like…” he muttered, hoping someone would finish his sentence for him and convince his partner to follow the rules of the game. But the only voice that was heard was that of Ollie’s, and it wasn’t something he expected to be hearing.

“Will will do it.”

Everyone turned in surprise at Ollie’s announcement. The only people who didn’t look surprised were Ollie and Will themselves. It was strange to see one half of the mushiest, most in-love and rapt in each other pairings there offer up his other half to be fucked by someone else.

“He’s been wanting to take a cock for ages but I’ve never caved,” Ollie said with that cheeky grin on his face, and it kind of made sense to Tom. While Ollie was ideal bottom material, with his ridiculously plush ass, and only an average-sized cock, Will was not exactly a pure alpha. He had probably the most feminine tendencies out of any of the boys there, with that lean, slender frame that had made Tom want to just pin him against a wall and fuck him mercilessly a few times, if he was being honest. So he could see how perhaps Will wasn’t being totally fulfilled just owning Ollie’s ass every night.

“Yep,” Will said confidently, seconding what Ollie said. And now Tom and Will were staring at each other intensely, sussing each other out, internally in their heads trying to figure out if they were actually drunk enough to do this. But stronger than their intoxication was their arousal. It was searing through all of them, coursing through Will’s veins and making him want to do shit he’d never even thought of doing.

Will gave Ollie a quick peck on the cheek, despite the unofficial rule that they weren’t to touch all night. It was more out of an intent to remind Ollie that he was still his guy. Will then stood up and walked over to Tom, overcome by a sudden surge of arousal, not even hesitating before just taking Tom’s cock in his hand and stroking it. He was so thick and long, heavy in his hands. The sight of his delicate fingers wrapped around the massive shaft made Will feel weak at the knees and heat was bubbling up inside him. He pushed Tom backwards, the taller guy gasping as he caught his fall with his arms on the lawn behind him, then laid backwards, not even caring about the prickly grass against his back.

Before Tom could even comprehend what was happening, Will was swinging one leg either side of Tom’s hips and straddling him, grinding his rock-hard cock against his own crack, feeling the friction and warmth as he ground himself harder and faster. Tom brought a hand up to Will’s hips, first just to balance him, then to stop his grinding.

“Wait, wait,” Tom muttered breathlessly, not sure why he was stopping what was clearly an unimaginable pleasure. His eyes were darting around, as though he was looking for something. “I need –“ he panted, but Will just pressed his weight down, leaning forward so they were pressed chest to chest, mouths just inches from each other. Ollie felt a pang of jealousy inside, seeing his man and Tom so close, so intimate, about to do something so personal. But he knew this came with the territory of an orgy, and he was just as eager for it as Will was. So he swallowed his ego and decided to be OK with the scene unfolding before him. Aliir, on the other hand, had no such qualms, tugging his pants down so his massive horse cock swung out, and stroked it to the sight of his own partner getting it on with another dude.

“Don’t,” Will said simply, leaning forward to close the gap between his and Tom’s lips, the pair suddenly oblivious to the small crowd watching them as they locked lips.

“Gotta get you ready,” Tom said shyly, trying to keep it out of earshot of the eager eyes around them, trying to wriggle his hands free from where Will had pinned them down with his own.

“Already am,” Will replied nervously, suddenly becoming aware of the others’ presence. Ollie couldn’t control the surprised gasp that escaped his mouth at Will’s words. At first it was confusion, unsure of when and how Will would’ve had time to prepare himself before they came to Tom’s when they were getting ready with each other. Then it became anger, feeling betrayed that Will had felt the need to keep his urgency to get fucked such a secret that he prepared himself privately. And then it became total arousal, enthralled by the idea of Will, probably in the shower, two fingers inside himself, crooking them at the right angle to clean his hole and make it all pretty and fuckable.

Tom subconsciously thrust his hips at Will’s words, and that was all it took for Will to scoot forward, reach back behind himself and take Tom’s cock in his hand, holding it upright and then sinking down onto it. Tom could tell by the way Will’s fleshy hole just opened to accommodate Tom’s cock that he had done a good job loosening himself up, how easily Will sank and his ass swallowed his cock until he was bottomed out inside him. In the blink of an eye, Will was impaled on Tom’s cock, Tom’s lightly-furry balls pressed up against the smooth skin of Will’s taint and crack.

The sight was too much for the other boys, with Callum, Isaac and Aliir all proudly wanking, not even ashamed of the depravity of it all. They were craving it themselves, everyone’s skin all flushed. Even Nick found himself unable to refrain from stroking his cock, trying his best to look disinterested, because God forbid the topic of Nick’s sexuality came up again. Though he was currently so fucking horny, he was almost at the point where he didn’t _care_ if it came up. 

The only two who couldn’t bring themselves to jerk off to the scene before them were Ollie and James. No matter how hot it was to Ollie – and it truly was – he simply would not masturbate to his boyfriend getting off with someone else. As for James, well, he was rather shy and nervous. He wasn’t sure what it was that had him so turned on – definitely wasn’t the sight of a naked Will straddling a naked Tom’s lap. It definitely wasn’t their moans and deep sighs of relief they let out in harmony as they found a steady rhythm for Will to ride him. And it definitely wasn’t the sight of Will’s hole stretched open around Tom’s thick cock.

It was more the idea of releasing the tension pent up within him, of feeling that friction and that heat with another person. He needed that right now, and so while the other boys were distracted, playing with themselves to the sight of Will bouncing up and down on Tom’s cock, James shifted chairs so that he was closest to Tom’s chair, meaning it would be his turn next. He couldn’t wait to be given a task that would help him with his current predicament: the hardening cock in his shorts. He knew it would mean wanking in front of the other boys, or maybe even getting a handjob from one of them, which he also wasn’t opposed to. As long as it helped him pump a quick orgasm out for his own sanity.

He waited in anticipation as Will began clenching his hole around Tom’s cock, milking it with each thrust, one hand on his own cock as it bobbed and slapped against Tom’s stomach as he bounced.

“Oh shit,” Will moaned as he threw his head back, and all the boys inched closer to see him shower Tom’s torso with come, his whole body shaking and every muscle tightening, which only reverberated through Tom’s body, and he couldn’t control himself as he too shook erratically, then ground to a halt, his cock buried impossibly deep inside Will. And next thing Will felt was his insides being coated, warm, sticky come filling his ass, making him somehow feel even warmer and fuller than he already did.

There was total silence from the other boys, who were in such shock that Tom had actually just released inside of Will that they couldn’t even speak, couldn’t even maintain the stroking of their cocks, hands just falling to their sides like they were mutant zombies. When they all finally processed what had just happened, they slowly turned to Ollie, who initially looked disturbed. Brows furrowed, face flushed in slight embarrassment as he glared at his lover, facing away from him and still impaled on Tom’s cock. He almost wanted Will to turn around, to face him, to meet his gaze and acknowledge what he'd just done, so that Ollie could be OK with it, but before he even had the chance to do so, the boys all heard the sound of the wheel being spun again. 


	3. Chapter 3

When the wheel stopped spinning, James let out a sigh of relief when it landed on white. He was ready to get his dick sucked. Or to come somehow. To finally not feel on-edge for the first time tonight. He picked up the card, and he couldn’t even read it aloud, such was the paralysis he was experiencing as he processed the words: “Congratulations! You will be penetrated by another player in the missionary position, so lay back, and relax.”

Was this supposed to be funny? Because all James could do was freak out.

“What? What is it bro?” came the voice of one of the boys, who he’d forgotten were there. Until he heard the wet squelch of Will rising, slowly lifting himself up off Tom’s cock until the thick mushroom head separated from the tight muscle of his rim. Both boys moaned, which made James feel a little better that at least two sets of eyes were not focused on the card he had just picked up.

“Get up here,” Tom said, grabbing Will by the hips rather roughly and spinning him around, the other boys swiftly turning their attention back to Will now that they could see his face, all flushed with beads of sweat trickling down his temples. His eyes were tinted red, as though he’d been squeezing them shut tight from the sheer pain of fucking himself up and down Tom’s thick cock. It was a sight to behold to watch Will – the pretty boy of the Swans – being manhandled by Tom, who was finding more confidence with each passing minute, until Will was pulled back, ass perched directly over Tom’s face.

“C’mon, sit,” Tom muttered, so quietly none of the boys except Will could even hear it. But when Will, the seemingly-cocky little bottom, hesitated, Tom spanked him on his butt cheek, the sound reverberating around the alfresco area, and barked, “Sit on my face!”

Will was so humiliated at the forceful command that he hurriedly and haplessly lowered himself down, biting his lip to hold back the moan at the sensation of Tom’s wet tongue coming into contact with the furl of his ass-hole, which was now slightly puffy and sore from the fucking it had just received. Tom pulled his head back to admire the view, Will’s ass spread above him, the holy trinity of his tight cheeks, the hairless crack leading down to his hole, smooth balls hanging freely and cock bobbing against Tom’s own chest. He’d just been fucked, but somehow this was Will at his most exposed and slutty.

And of course there was that hole. Sticky, warm come oozing out of it, occasionally making little burping sounds as Will lost control over his body, his hole clenching around air and longing to be filled again. Tom obliged by leaning forward and lapping all the come up with his tongue in one clean swipe, being egged on by Will’s breathless moans, burying his face between his cheeks and licking every drop of come, then narrowing his tongue so he could piston it in and out of Will’s sloppy cunt. Tom was now fucking Will with his tongue, getting it so deep that his teeth were now pressed up against the swollen flesh of Will’s rim, making the boy above him clench and wince at the sensitive feeling. Tom wrapped his lips around Will’s entire hole, savouring the salty, sweaty and musky taste of the boy’s sphincter,

literally sucking his own come out of Will’s fucked-out ass.

And Ollie found himself getting painfully aroused now, cock springing to life between his legs, as if it needed attention immediately. This was his favourite thing that Will did to him, ate him out and licked him clean after a good fucking, and now here he was, watching someone else do it to Will. It was surreal, it was uncomfortable, but it was undeniably fucking hot. Aliir sensed Ollie was on edge, and leaned over to wrap his long, delicate fingers around Ollie’s small cock. There wasn’t a lot there for Aliir to work with, his dark hand almost completely covering Ollie’s tanned cock, which even when hard wasn’t big enough to play around with. But just the slight stroking up and down made Ollie relax and feel instantly better, giving the Sudanese man a thankful smile.

As Tom just buried his face further in Will’s ass, maniacally eating Will out just as Aliir had done to him so many times, Will felt like his body was going to shut down. The pleasurable treatment his ass was receiving was overwhelming, sent a tingling sensation throughout his body until he fell forward, hands on Tom’s thighs catching his fall, Tom’s cock, all slick and glistening with his own come and Will’s ass juices, was right in front of his face, and as he suddenly became aware of the enthralled audience around him, he decided to put on a show.

He leant forward and held Tom’s cock up and slowly licked up and down the side of it, making an exaggerated licking motion as if it was a gigantic lollipop. His eyes met basically every one of the boys, except his Ollie, whose eyes were shut in a state of bliss. His view was obstructed by the table, but he could see that Aliir was giving Ollie a helping hand under it, which was fair game, given Will had another guy’s tongue in his ass. But it did make Will want to just get even filthier, never one to be out-done by his lover.

In one fell swoop he took Tom’s entire cock in his mouth, down to the hilt, making wet, sloppy sucking sounds as he polished the cock of the substances that covered it. He grimaced slightly at the taste of his own ass, all bitter but rectified by the addictive taste of Tom’s come mixed with it. With every thrust of Tom’s tongue in Will’s ass, he took Tom’s cock deeper in his mouth, until he had a steady rhythm going, sinking lower on Tom’s cock and pushing back on Tom’s tongue. It was hypnotising, being pleasured from both ends, and he wanted more. He wanted to be full.

Will made a mental note to act on that desire at some point in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick was the first to take his eyes away from Tom and Will’s filthy sixty-nining show. He leant over and took a peek at James’ card, as the long, blonde-haired boy remained in a state of shock and panic.

“Aww shit!” Nick said through a nervous laugh, realising what his pal James was going to be subjected to. Of course, it wouldn’t happen if he didn’t want it. But there was something in the air that was making them all ridiculously horny. There was not a flaccid cock among the lot of them, and each one of them were getting flushed cheeks, wriggling around in their seats in anxious tension. As Nick stared at James, he realised he wanted to be the one to fulfill his task.

“What you boys lookin’ at?” came the voice of Callum, and then Aliir spoke up, hand still gently stroking Ollie’s cock.

“Ohh Rowy’s card?” And James just nodded, head bowed, not wanting to look at the rest of them.

“Is it a doozy?” Isaac said with a curious smile on his face.

“She’s a doozy,” Nick confirmed, speaking for James and becoming more confident with taking charge of the situation. James just looked up at Nick, his big blue puppy eyes pleading, desperate and hungry for… something. And Nick just nodded, accepting James’ silent request that he be the one to do this with James.

And fuck, Nick couldn’t stop staring at his friend. James was his best mate at the club, so he’d spent so much time with him that he’d never actually taken the time to just admire how unbelievably attractive his friend was. His slightly curly, surfy blonde locks tucked away behind his ears, his lips so plump and kissable, chest so chiseled and tanned, with the faintest layer of short hairs, perky nipples and sculpted abs. It was all too much. He had to have him now. He lunged at James and connected their lips, and something clicked in James’ head. That the uneasy, unfulfilled feeling in his head was staring him in the face this whole time: he was just really fucking horny!

Nick’s tongue pressed against James’ lips, begging them for entrance, and then it invaded, James relenting and letting Nick take the dominant role. The other boys just stared in surprise, before Isaac picked up the card and read it aloud to everyone else for clarity.

“Ohhh shit! Rowy’s gettin’ fucked!”

And that should’ve been the distraction, the diversion required for James to be able to pull out of this and decide he couldn’t do it. But it was almost as if he was so lost in Nick in that moment that everything happening around him was a non-entity. All that mattered was his tall, lanky, disproportionate, but ridiculously endearing mate.

Nick must’ve felt that same compelling urgency, as he began to push James back, desperate to get him down, under him, at his disposal, but it was difficult when they were sitting in two outdoor chairs. Just as he nearly used so much force to push James backwards entirely, he wrapped his arms around James instead, gathering around his waist until James got the gist of what Nick was going for and clung onto Nick like a koala bear in a tree.

And then he was being lifted. Picked up a fair way off the ground, and placed on the table, head right next to the board game that was controlling the night’s events. And a 186cm, 80kg footballer being placed down and spread eagle on the outdoor table was enough to turn everyone’s attention well and truly on the two “mates” and away from Tom and Will, who were winding down their felching session anyway. Tom’s eating out had turned into gentle kitten licks as Will literally could not take any more overstimulation, and he slowly climbed down off Tom’s body, onto the floor, like some kind of pathetic sex slave as the full gravity of what they’d just done had hit them.

Luckily, there was something else going on to distract them, as they realised that Nick had James spread out on the table, legs wide open, erect cock slapped against his stomach, oozing pre-come into his belly-button, Nick stroking his own cock, which was just like everything else of Nick’s – skinny but long. 

Nick just spat on his fingers, brought them down to his cock and slicked it up, pressing it against James’ entrance, and rubbing the head up and down the warmth of his crack, all sweaty and hairy and tight.

  
So tight. He could feel it.

James was certainly no Will, that’s for sure. He would not be an easy fuck.

So Nick extended his hand, bringing it up to James’ mouth and eyeing him suggestively.

“Open,” he ordered simply. But James just crinkled his nose and shook his head. Oh, so he would spread himself out ready to be fucked by another guy, but sucking on his fingers was a bridge too far? Nick rolled his eyes but relented. “Spit then,” and James did so with ease, still repulsed by the idea that those fingers were going to be inside him, but so craving the pleasure that would eventually follow. 

Nick reached down between James’ spread legs and ran the fingers over the soft, tender skin around his hole, feeling the tight furl of muscle surrounded by the wet hairs all patted down around it. As the very tip of his finger bumped James’ hole, he felt the blonde lad immediately tense, legs closing on reflex, trying to push Nick away, but Nick was prepared, planting his free hand firmly on James’ leg, pinning it down to the table so he was even more spread, and his muscles even more strained.

James grunted, grimaced and gasped, trying to wiggle and worm his way out of this, but Nick confidently brought his finger back to James’ hole, and once he got the initial tip in, pressing it against the flesh and feeling it open to accommodate the digit, James’ entire demeanour changed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, then became dreery, like he was in a dream state. He felt the skin of his hole stretching around the finger, but weirdly the burning sensation only turned him on. Only made him want to fuck himself deeper onto the finger and get more of that burning sensation.

“Oh yeah,” he panted, head nodding and lulling side to side as he lost himself to the pleasure. All of the other boys were still unsure whether this really was James’ first time or not. On the one hand, he succumbed to Nick’s seductions with a suspicious amount of ease, like they’d done this before – all their minds wandering back to that snapchat video from the Gold Coast. But on the other, James was currently losing himself over a single fucking finger in his ass just like a pristine virgin would. Callum and Isaac curiously gathered around to stand behind Nick, peering over his shoulder to get a good look at James’ hole swallowing the finger and then clenching around it, rim all puffy and bumpy but evidently incredibly tight.

“Fuck yeah, y’like that Rowy?” Callum teased, head resting on Nick’s shoulder confidently, admiring his handywork as he looked down at the helpless blonde who just nodded. “Shit he’s cute,” Callum followed up with, this time a whisper into Nick’s ear, spurring the taller boy on, but loud enough for Isaac to hear and feel a tinge of jealousy. But even Isaac couldn’t deny how cute James was. They’d all at some point taken notice of how James could go from cheeky, baby-faced cutie to smouldering, sexy jock and back again without effort. It made them all want a piece of him, but they’d settle for spectating for now.

“Add another,” Cal said in Nick’s ear again, and Nick didn’t know how Callum had assumed a leading role here, but he was happy to let him guide him through this process, if it meant not fucking up and missing out on the chance to fuck James. So Nick withdrew his finger, loving the helpless moan that escaped James’ mouth at the sudden emptiness, and then losing himself in the more relieved moan when he slid a second finger in, adding to that burn and stretch James was loving so much, feeling that little bit more full, but still not full enough, hips thrusting back to meet the contact in desperation.

And what the fuck was happening to him? Ten, fifteen minutes ago, he didn’t even want this. He wanted to draw a white card, to get something easy, do-able, no-fuss, like a wristy, or a blowjob. Just something short and sharp to make him come with no strings attached. When he drew the white card and basically realised he was going to be fucked, he wanted to pick the whole board up and hurl it across the yard. It was such bullshit. White was supposed to be something good, something enjoyable, not taking a cock up your ass!

But he was mostly mad at himself for ignoring the side of his brain telling him all of these things, and only listening to the side of his brain that was telling him how fucking badly he needed this, even if he didn’t necessarily want it.

It was his body’s urge. It was primal. 

So with that thought in his head, he reached down between his legs, and felt his fingers bump against Nick’s at his own entrance, their eyes meeting instantly at the contact, realising what he’d just done. Something about Nick’s expression told James that this was OK, that it was the right thing to do. So he pressed his middle finger against his entrance, squeezing it alongside Nick’s two fingers already scissoring him open. His head fell back, mouth open as he let himself adjust to the fullness.

It was awkward, no doubt. James and Nick’s hands bumping against each other as they both tried to find a good angle to allow for better access and deeper penetration, both of them wanting the same thing, which was to stretch James, fill him, and make him open for Nick’s cock. But when he felt that press, that forceful bump against a little nub-like piece of flesh deep inside him, and his whole body tensed and he felt paralysed by pleasure, James knew he’d made the right decision.

“Fuck, was that-?” Isaac whispered.

  
  
“Yep. His prostate,” Callum cut him off. And at the words, Ollie and Aliir separated to move up and find a better angle to watch the scene unfold, Will clambering off the floor, no longer caring the attention wasn’t on him because of how hot James looked, all spread out at Nick’s disposal, ass stuffed with both of their fingers.

“Ugh, fuck, again!” James grunted, brows furrowed, a pained look on his face even though he was feeling total euphoria.

“Huh?” Nick panted, leaning down so that his mouth was over James’, breathing into his face while their gazes lingered on each other.

“Do it again,” James whispered, latching onto Nick’s lips and sealing them in a desperate kiss, hoping to revive him back into action.

“I didn’t do anything,” Nick answered plainly, and James was getting frustrated, thrusting his hips erratically, wanting more. He wiggled his fingers around and changed the angle a few times and –

  
“FUCK! Right there! Again!” James wailed, and Nick was so confused as he looked down at his fingers, completely still inside of James. And then he saw how each movement of James’ own fingers were causing his body to shake and tremble and quiver with the waves of pleasure coursing through them.

Nick’s cock throbbed at the realization that James was bringing himself such a strong feeling of elation, and it was so painful he couldn’t help but reach down and stroke himself, pulling his foreskin back and setting a fairly aggressive stroke on his cock, shuddering at the sensation. All the while he experimentally pressed his fingers deeper in James, matching the pace of his own digits until they were both fucking their fingers in and out of James, nudging him further up the table with each thrust and James’ cock twitch and pulse against his stomach.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” James was panting with each sharp thrust against his prostate, breaths ragged and desperate, face contorting in discomfort as he got used to the feeling of his hole being stretched open, wincing ever so slightly as Nick added a third finger inside him. He was now stuffed with five fingers from two different hands, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, loose blonde strands of hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck, damp from the sweat. It was all too overwhelming, and when he opened his eyes to see Nick stroking himself between his spread legs, the need for more contact consumed him. He let out a strained moan, and shuffled his hips erratically, trying to egg Nick on, and when that didn’t spur Nick into taking it further, James brought his legs up, wrapping them around Nick’s waist until his feet were linked, resting at Nick’s lower back.

The movement brought Nick closer into James, their groins finally meeting, the sticky, fleshy feeling of Nick’s warm and wet tip now pressed up against the soft skin under James’ balls, where he was so inviting and warm and _hairy_. Nick just shuddered at the feeling, whole body stiffening as it dawned on him just what they were doing, and that there were six sets of eyes trained upon them.

It was a make or break moment for Nick. He could either go into his shell and probably have the piss taken out of him for the rest of the night, or he could show some confidence and put on a show for the boys.

With that thought circulating through his mind, he took hold of his cock and deliberately wiped his cock up and down James’ taint, feeling all the soft and squishy hairs up and down the flesh, just the sight of it reminding Nick of just how much of an alpha someone like James should be, with all his sculpted muscles and perfect proportions. 

But he wasn’t an alpha. Right now, he was a hopeless slut, reduced to a withering, whimpering mess who was desperate to have his hole filled if his eager thrusting and restless grunts were anything to go by. 

But Nick wanted more. He wanted to hear what a hopeless slut he’d turned James into.

“What do ya’ want Rowy?” Nick asked quietly against James’ mouth, before pulling back and repeating loud enough for the other boys to hear. “Ay? What you want?”

James furrowed his brows and creased his lips at Nick’s teasing, and was so desperate that he couldn’t actually formulate the words Nick was after, so he settled for more pointless thrusts, chasing friction, chasing _any_ sort of contact he could get from the taller guy.

“Nuh-uh,” Nick said shaking his head, pulling away from James almost entirely, only the faint pressure of the boy’s feet at the base of his spine keeping him in place, although they both knew Nick could get out of the situation if he _really_ wanted to.

He yanked his fingers out of James’ hole one by one, the blonde lad’s big blue eyes widening as the feeling of fullness that he had come to love was beginning to disappear.

“No-no! FUCK! OK!” James yelped, voice panicked and breath shaky with a mixture of nerves and adrenaline. “I want you to – fuck, I want –“ and James voice kept breaking, head falling back on the table with every punch of his own fingers deeper inside him combining with the pulling out of Nick’s fingers tugging on his stretched out rim.

“Can’t hear ya, Rowy,” Will piped up, the hue of his skin looking relatively normal again after his fucking and rimming at the hands of Tom. The sound of another voice, the reminder that oh, it wasn’t just he and Nick alone in the world in that very moment, startled James, eyes darting towards the general direction of Will’s voice, making Isaac and Callum collectively moan at how beautiful he was. 

He crashed his head back against the table in defeat, and let out a breathless, “I want you to fuck me.”

Which had Nick’s cock throbbing impossibly hard, but he was still not satisfied.

“Look at me – hey,” he slapped James’ cheek, gentle enough to not hurt but forceful enough to jar James back to total, slutty attention. “Want to hear you and see you tell me bro.”

James was so fucking humiliated. He didn’t know how he got himself into this situation. And he didn’t know why that embarrassment was not the prevailing thought running through his head. Instead, all he could think about was pleasing Nick, and getting his reward in the form of him stuffing his cock inside him and never, ever pulling out – never feeling empty again.

“Oh god, I want you to fuck me! Please, fuck ME!” James squealed like a child as Nick didn’t even let him finish getting out his desperate pleas before he plunged his fingers back inside James, clashing them against his own until the stretch and intrusion was actually too much, and he found himself pulling his own fingers out, the emptiness hitting him in the face until he succumbed to the strange pleasure that came from only Nick’s fingers, fucking and probing with more intent, focusing on massaging his prostate and making his cock tingle until he felt he was seconds away from coming.

And that ain’t how he wanted to come.

“Wait, wait!” James yelped, hands coming up to rest on Nick’s pale, skinny chest, not grabbing, just resting.

For the first time, Nick actually looked concerned, as though he’d done something wrong. James sensed Nick’s thoughts and stroked his fingers in a circular motion through the wirey blonde hairs across Nick’s sternum to sooth him.

“S’okay, just don’t wanna come yet,” James whispered, still trying to maintain the façade that they weren’t being watched by six horny on-lookers.

And that was all Nick needed to stroke his cock even more, eyes peering around, scanning the area for condoms so he could get this fucking show on the road, but James again dug his fingers into Nick’s flesh to catch his attention. James looked up at him with those puppy eyes and just shook his head, biting his lip in a silent plea to hurry the fuck up.

“Fuck – you sure?” Nick asked lowly, trying his best to block out all the surprised gasps from the other boys at James’ insinuation.

James just nodded, fingers under the backs of his knees, pulling them back to his chest with a flexibility he didn’t even know he had, and actually loving the strain on his muscles as his thick thighs and his muscled body was folded in on itself. He shivered at the cool air that brushed his hole as his ass became more exposed the more he opened his body up, Nick gathering all the spit and slick and pre-come and sweat from James’ taint and using it on his cock, dribbling a tiny bit more on James’ hole, until the most high-pitched whimper yet came from James, and that was all the invitation he needed.

He stood upright, removing his hands from James’ legs allowing the boy to hold them open himself in all his slutty, pornographic glory, and carefully guided his cock to James’ hole, feeling the flesh offer initial resistance, before he persisted, and the hole opened to accommodate the mushroom tip of his cock. Both boys collectively moaned at the overwhelming sensations – James’ ring of muscle suffocatingly tight around the head of Nick’s long cock, the slow glide as it sunk further into him and slid along his velvety walls, the wet squelch of his slick hole opening like it was fulfilling it’s natural purpose. 

And then at some point, all resistance gave out as Nick’s entire cock plunged deep within James in one swift thrust, hitting his prostate immediately and making James tighten his legs around Nick’s waist.

“Oh FUCK! That’s ittttt,” James half-screamed, half-moaned, throwing his head back as he experienced Nick’s total girth sliding in and out slowly. Nick withdrew his cock almost all the way out until only his tip remained enclosed by James’ fleshy rim, then drove in again, pounding James’ prostate in the process. Once Nick figured out his pace, and realised how pliant James’ body had seemingly become as it became hooked on the feeling of being fucked, he gathered more confidence.

He reached down and grabbed James’ hips with harsh fingers, pulling him down on his cock until their bodies were pressed tight against each other, his balls nestled up against James’ crack, their thighs slapping against each other and echoing around the alfresco area.

“Jesus, this is too fucking hot,” Isaac said, reaching between his legs to stroke himself before Callum slapped his hand away, a sly smirk appearing on his face before he whispered, “Let me,” and took over with his own hand. Isaac’s moans now joined James as they bounced around the yard, turning everyone in sight on. Meanwhile, Will was trying to cosy back up to Ollie, to prove to him that he was still his main man above all despite the fact his hole was still wet from Tom’s tongue licking him out.

Will gathered the pre-come gathering at Ollie’s tip, smearing it across his fingers before bringing them down between Ollie’s legs, rubbing them firmly against Ollie’s entrance.

“Oh fuck, Wilba, yes,” Ollie panted with his head thrown back, spreading his legs further to invite Will to twist his fingers in at just the right angle to find his prostate before sliding a second finger in to give Ollie that extra burn.

They were both startled from their moment of intense intimacy by Nick clearing his throat to speak up.

“Boys, not forgettin’ about us are ya?”

The boys all turned their attention back to Nick in time to notice him give a particularly exaggerated and brutal thrust into James, shifting him further up the table, the blonde grimacing at the friction of skin of his back rubbed against the glass surface. Nick was still upright, hands on his hips and cockily thrusting in and out of the long-haired boy, refusing to meet his puppy eyes as he put on a show for the other boys. But when he felt James instinctively clench around his cock, his hole constricting into a suffocating, elastic heat around his member, Nick’s macho façade fell to bits.

He hunched over, hands landing either side of James’ head, falling forward until their torsos met, Nick pressing all his weight down into James and folding him impossibly further than he thought his body capable. Nick tilted his head to see James’ feet hanging in the air as his thighs were pushed back more. He could hear the grunts of discomfort and pain coming from the boy, and he wanted to soothe him, to make him really enjoy this even more, so he leant over and pressed little kisses up and down James’ foot, around his heel and up towards his toes. James’ feet twitched on reflex, and he chuckled, nearly choking on his own breaths as Nick tickled him with his soft lips, pressing gentle kisses to the tips of James’ toes before dragging his wet tongue up and down each digit.

“Fuuuuuck,” James moaned, not sure what at. Either the pleasure or the ticklish sensation or the agony of being folded in half and stretched open around a massive cock. Maybe all of them. But it spurred Nick on, as he pulled his head away from James’ feet to look James in the eye, raising his eyebrow and smirking, before spreading his own legs further apart to drive more into James, rabbiting his hips back and forth as he pistoned his cock deep inside James.

“Yeah? Like that?” Nick uttered quietly, and James could only nod, eyes falling shut as he tried to breathe through the pain of the deep fucking he was receiving. Nick took a brief moment to glance at James, scanning his face, his ridiculously long eyelashes, his plump lips now swollen and raw from biting them to hold back moans, cheeks all flushed as the beads of sweat trickled down his temples. He was like a work of art, and if Nick wasn’t careful, he’d come to the sight of him any second now.

He pulled back as he felt his cock begin to tingle, that pleasurable sensation coursing through the underside of his dick and making him feel so close to bubbling over. He leant back and looked down at where he and James were connected – at how James rim was now slightly puffy and swollen, forming a suction around his cock, but with little traces of pre-come and sweat oozing out around the air-tight gap. It was so fucking beautiful. It made Nick think about what it would look like to breed James, to fill him with his own seed until it wasn’t just oozing out of him, but dripping out of him.

That was all the inspiration Nick needed to give a few rough but awkward thrusts, hips stuttering to a halt inside James as his cock spasmed and he released his seed inside the lad.

“Ohhhhh fu-uuuck, Rowy, I’m coming!”

And right on cue, James felt it. He scrunched his face, cringing as he prepared for the feeling, but it was nothing like he expected. It was warm and sticky, coating his anal walls and spreading within him, feeling it sinking deep inside, so full he swear he could feel it flowing up into his stomach. He ran an absent-minded hand over his gut, nothing out of the ordinary actually there but the feeling of being connected to Nick was very real.

“Ugh, yes, ah! Me too!” and just as James got used to the feeling of his ass being filled with come, his own cock throbbed in his palm and he his whole body tightened as his cock shot rope after rope of come across his chest, splattering his sculpted pecs, every ripple of his six-pack and bubbling down his hand to cover his fingers. “Shiiiit,” James panted pathetically, like he’d just ran a marathon. His body was so stiff that he’d unintentionally clenched around Nick’s cock, milking it of even more come, a second wave of orgasm washing over the taller man. He collapsed on top of James, gasping into the blonde’s long locks that smelt like a mixture of strawberries and sweat.

They laid like that for a few minutes, total silence overcoming the whole group. 

“Holy fuck man,” Nick exhaled when he finally mustered the strength to clamber himself up from James, peeling away from his body until they were only connected cock-to-hole as James lowered his legs until they were hanging off the table again. James moved up, sitting upright as Nick stood between his legs, cock still buried to the hilt inside him, and James gasped at the uncomfortable feeling.

“Sssshh, it’s OK. Here, lay back,” Nick cooed, the other boys chuckling as they saw a softer, caring side of the larrikin that they didn’t know existed. He pressed his palms against James’ chest and pushed him back until he was laying down again, in the same missionary position he’d just fucked him in. Once James was calm, still and pliant, Nick pulled back, cock sliding out of James’ ass and exiting his body with a ‘pop’ sound, followed by the wet squelch of his fucked-open hole trying to close in on itself.

“Oh… fuck!“ James muttered in shock as he felt the cool air and wet slick in and around his hole. He felt so.. sticky.

“Here, let’s… just, I, ah” Nick was stumbling over his words as he squatted down and brought a finger between James’ legs, rubbing around the damp hairs of James’ taint and stopping a trail of come that was oozing down the flesh. He then swiped his finger up, dragging the come up with his finger towards James’ swollen sphincter, and plunged the finger in. James flinched, shrieking in pain and whimpering like a puppy as his oversensitive hole was suddenly filled again.

And Nick wasn’t messing around. He curled his finger in with no real aim or intent other than to fill James, promptly adding a second and then tucking in a third to the mix, feeling the wet slush of his come pooling around James’ ass, and the stench of James’ hole being opened and releasing it’s come-soaked odour into the air making his cock twitch back to life a little.

The scent was so strong and pungent it wafted through to the other boys, Will temporarily distracted from his gentle opening up of Ollie’s hole to scrunch his face.

“Is that – is that… come?” Will asked, initially grossed out but becoming more and more allured by the smell of James’ stretched and soaked cunt.

“Sure is,” Nick mused as he gazed down at the hole he was plunging his fingers in and out of, ignoring James’ whimpers and tears as he was now sobbing, trying to pull away from Nick’s probing but finding himself incapable of imagining his hole not being at that moment. “C’mere,” Nick gestured to the other boys, who had all separated into their couples, too aroused at the sight of James getting fucked open on Nick’s cock to keep their hands off their partners. They all gathered around behind Nick, each with a clear sight of James’ hole suctioning around Nick’s digits as they curled and fucked deeper inside James.

“Fuck Rowy, you look so…” Ollie said quietly in awe, Will’s head on his shoulder as he kept his fingers inside Ollie’s ass as they stared at the sight before them. James looked up to meet Ollie’s gaze, warm caramel eyes meeting innocent blue eyes and creating a reassuring allure, and James felt himself instinctively relax into the touch, legs spreading wider to welcome Nick and encourage him to fuck into him deeper.

He now had three fingers up to the third knuckle in James, his fingers sloshing around in the come that filled his anus. When Nick was satisfied he’d gathered enough come, he brought his fingers out, sliding out of James’ hole with ease as it was now stretched open and pliant. Nick smirked to himself as he stared down at his handy-work, how he’d left this private school boy from Melbourne and surfer-boy athlete with a slutty, fucked-open hole.

He wanted to brand him, to make it known that the sloppy mess he’d reduced James to was his doing.

The best he could think of was to bring his fingers up to James’ face, the insinuation clear to all the other boys but James was too fucked out and overwhelmed and focused on trying to catch his breath and will his hole to close up again to figure it out. When he felt Nick use the tip of his finger to smear a sticky substance across his cheek, it jarred him from his stupor. By the time another finger was rubbing the substance across his bottom lip like a sticky, salty chapstick, he became acutely aware of what was happening, but it was too late to stop it, as just as he opened his mouth to speak, to react, the finger was sliding in. It was warm and tangy, with a massive dollop of come covering it like an assault on his taste-buds.

But instinct kicked in and he closed his lips around it, sucking it clean, satisfied with the taste and that he was obeying Nick’s silent command, moaning in the process. Nick felt the vibrations around his finger and he quivered.

“Fuck, you’re getting hard again there mate,” Tom piped up from over Nick’s shoulder. “Sure you don’t want another round?”

“No! It’s Ollie’s turn!” Will interjected sassily, the boys just rolling their eyes and giggling at the resident diva getting his way again.

“Yeah, this one could use a break anyway I reckon,” Nick said pulling away from James, leaving him a come-stained, sweat-drenched wreck on the table, every bone in his body so sore he didn’t think he’d be moving, or even sitting up at all any time soon. His hole was still clenching around nothing, desperate to be filled again, dried come creating a sticky itch that needed to be scratched down there. 

Once he was satisfied all the other boys had got their required dose of James and had turned their attention to Ollie, he ran a finger down between his legs and pressed a gentle tip of his index finger into his hole, just enough to plug the remnants of come oozing out of him, but not enough to cause him too much of a sting to his oversensitive rim. He sighed in satisfaction and if he was honest, he could’ve died happy right there. 


	5. Chapter 5

James was exhausted, laying there naked, filled with come and panting heavily after getting pounded by Nick. He lazily turned his head to see Ollie spinning, secretly hoping he’d get to see Ollie suffer – or enjoy – the same task he had just endured. He wanted to see how Ollie would take it, to see if he’d be strong and bold and confident like Will was riding Tom’s dick, or if he’d be fragile and overwhelmed from it all like James was taking Nick’s.

Ollie spun, and it landed on black. A chill went down his spine as he thought about what fucked up task he might be given, trying to block out the hollering from the other boys as they prepared for the tanned power bottom of the group to possibly endure something torturous.

He picked up a black card, and read aloud: “Tough luck! You will be penetrated by another player in the…” his voice trailed off as he processed what the card was instructing. “… the reverse cowgirl position, so get ready to do some work.” His usually olive-skinned face turned pale, eyes wide and he was subconsciously biting his bottom lip in apprehension.

But then it dawned on Ollie that this was nothing new. He got fucked on a near-nightly basis, sometimes twice in one night if Will was really in the mood. The only difference is this time there would be a crowd, but he wasn’t exactly against putting on a show.

So he turned to his lover with a gleam in his eye and his cheeky smirk on his face, only to be met with a stern face of indifference from Will.

“You wanna?” Ollie asked, nodding slightly towards the table where James was still sprawled out.

Will just shook his head, and that was when Ollie noticed Tom and Aliir both chuckling behind Will, before eventually Will joined in the chorus of giggles as well. Ollie was confused, felt his cock that was previously stirring to life suddenly softening as he tried to comprehend why his boyfriend wouldn’t fuck him, especially considering Will had already established he had no such thing as performance anxiety as far as fucking in front of other people was concerned.

“You shared your man with me hey,” Tom piped up, standing up as if he was about to negotiate a business deal or something. Ollie glanced over at Will who was cosying up to Tom almost tauntingly. “Only fair I return the favour.”

Ollie, never known for his intellect, was completely lost, staring blankly at the three guys who were all grinning like cheshire cats. He turned to the observing Nick, Callum and Isaac, who all just shrugged their shoulders as if to say, “don’t ask us.”

When Aliir stood up, man mountain of all muscle and smooth, dark skin, it finally sunk in what was happening. If Ollie had to give Will up to Tom, then Tom would have to give Aliir up to Ollie. Only Aliir wouldn’t be the one being sacrificed. That would be Ollie’s role, given Aliir had easily the biggest cock out of the entire group.

It was like an arm, thick and wide and long, bulging veins and a swollen knob that was wider than anyone else’s entire cocks.

Ollie had never been with a black guy before. Hell, he’d never been with a guy at all before Will. He visibly gulped at the sight of Aliir’s monster cock, not sure what made him more uncomfortable – knowing he was about to be fucked by someone other than Will, or knowing that _thing_ was going to be inside him.

But he still found himself climbing up out of his seat, and making his way over to where James was still laying there, exhausted like he'd just ran a marathon. He nudged the blonde's thighs with his elbow, and James took the hint, finally peeling himself off the table, sweat stains all over the glass surface from where his damp skin had been plastered to it, and Ollie laid down to take his place. He cringed slightly at the sticky feeling of laying in what was essentially a pool of James' sweat, but he had other, much bigger things on his mind in that moment.

Ollie laid himself flat, legs raised in the air and spread, inviting Aliir to eventually make his way over, and presumably prep Ollie to fulfil his task, because Will's earlier gentle fingering of his hole was not going to be enough preparation for what Aliir was packing. 

As Aliir stood between Ollie's legs and looked down, all tanned skin scattered with a thin layer of dark hairs, toned thighs spread in a 'V' shape leading down to a hairy crotch, with even more hair than James. Thick, damp curls of dark hair covered his taint and surrounded his hole, which was so tight it was like he'd never been fucked before. It made Aliir's cock throb so much he could still feel it growing in his palm. 

Frustrated at Aliir's observing gaze, though flattered by his apparent awe at Ollie's body, Ollie wiggled his legs and thrust his hips off the table impatiently, desperate for Aliir to do something, both to calm his nerves, but also to satisfy his insatiable arousal. But Aliir just shook his head and cackled.

"Nah, bro. You remember the card?" 

Ollie just stared blankly, because he did remember the card. He read the damn thing. He was supposed to get fucked by another player, and the consensus settled on that player being Aliir, so here he was, ready to be fucked. What was the hold up?

All the boys collectively laughed at Ollie's typical brain melts, though he could be forgiven on this occasion. It was unlike anything any of them had done before. 

"Reverse cowgirl ay," Aliir said tauntingly, though he didn't mean for it to sound as such. He wanted Ollie to be humiliated, embarrassed at this task, but not to such an extreme that it left him resenting the boys over it. 

Ollie's face became even paler at the recollection of the task, before it was overcome with a look of confusion, panic, shock, numbness. All of the above. Callum, who despite not being the oldest, was the silent leader of the group, the self-proclaimed 'dad', rested a hand on Aliir's shoulder to get his attention. When Aliir turned to him with a puzzled expression, Callum just nodded, and Aliir understood the implication. He knew that Aliir would have to really take the reins on this one. They'd heard stories about how Ollie occasionally became a cocky, sassy little power bottom for Will.

But this wasn't for Will. This was for Aliir, who was basically like Andre the Giant in every way compared to the twink-ish Will. It was also for six other boys, including Will, who would be watching, feeding off it for their arousal. So of course Ollie was going to be nervous, not himself, not as confident. 

Aliir grabbed Ollie's thighs, the smaller lad gasping at the initial contact, before following Aliir's gestures and hopping off the table. Barely a millisecond had passed before Aliir was sliding in to take Ollie's place, laying down on the table and immediately noticing the dampness on the glass surface left-over from James' fucking.

"Aww fuck Rowy, you wanna sweat any more?" Aliir said through his cheesy grin, all the other boys laughing, though James was still too fucked-out to take much notice.

Once Aliir was laid flat on the table, feet perched on two of the chairs so his legs were spread and his hips were raised slightly, he stared up at Ollie with a friendly but cheeky smile.

"Whenever ya' ready bro."

And shit, if he wasn't so loveable Ollie might've hesitated a while longer. But he nervously accepted Aliir's invitation, climbing over the tall, dark man until he was straddling Aliir's upper thighs, still steering clear of that huge slab of meat between his legs that intimidated the hell out of him. Aliir reached down with his long arms, grabbing Ollie's butt cheeks and giving them a firm squeeze, before using them to push Ollie further up.

"C'mon," he said gently, awkwardly shuffling Ollie further up, and there was no avoiding it for Ollie. He was now sat directly on top of Aliir's cock, feeling it twitching underneath his ass, a heavy weight pressed against that stretch of skin behind his balls, reminding Ollie just how horny Aliir was. And how horny he himself was, whether he wanted to admit it or not. When Ollie looked around and saw that the other boys were watching not with judgment or condemnation, but just with eagerness, with a desperation to see _something_ happen regardless of how smooth or seductive it was, he realised no one would be harder on how he took Aliir's cock than himself. 

So with a determination usually reserved only for his footy and his private time with Will, he reached behind himself and grabbed Aliir's cock. If it wasn't a daunting prospect before, actually feeling it in his palm, so wide he barely fit his fingers around it's girth, was an entirely different story. But as he stroked it upright, and felt it's hardness resting against the curve of his ass, Ollie actually became grateful for it's sheer size. It felt so big and strong as it nestled in the warm and hairy furrow of his crack, and once it was there, all Ollie wanted was friction. He slid his hips up and down, allowing Aliir's cock to slide up and down his crack with each movement.

Aliir's eyelids fluttered, mouth becoming dry as he licked his lips repeatedly, trying to enjoy the immense pleasure but also concentrating on maintaining his rhythm, fucking his cock up to meet Ollie's downward grinding. Despite all the hair in Ollie's crack, the glide was totally smooth and so fucking _warm_. Aliir didn't even realise how close he was until he actually brought his hands up to Ollie's hips to get him to halt his thrusts momentarily.

"Shit, bro, you gotta stop." Aliir's words disheartened Ollie, who was finally losing himself in the pleasure. "I'm 'bout to lose my shit, here and I'm not even in you yet." Aliir heard the laughter coming from the other boys around him, but he didn't want to look up and make eye contact with them. Not even his lover Tom.This moment was all about him and Ollie.

Ollie nodded, and knowing from experience, he brought a spit-slick hand back to wrap around Aliir's cock and stroke, slowly, gently, with minimal pressure, just enough to keep Aliir's focus.

"Why don't you turn around ay," Aliir suggested, and Ollie froze internally, realising this meant shit was getting serious, moving on from some sensual grinding, and past the point of no return. But he obeyed, spinning around awkwardly - not an easy task to do when you have the equivalent of a third leg nestled between your ass cheeks - until his back was facing Aliir. 

He instantly felt the calming presence of Aliir's palm stroking his shoulder blades, tracing the knobs of his spine, and resting on his lower back, before settling on his butt cheeks, kneading them with his finger tips, so fucking turned on by how plump and meaty they were. 

"Aw yeah," he growled as he dug his fingers in and spread the cheeks, revealing Ollie's hole again, this time more open and exposed than it had been before. Aliir couldn't resist bringing a finger forward to wipe it up and down Ollie's crack, revelling in the heat and stickiness there; Ollie moaned at the feeling and stuck his ass out, back arched as he chased more of the contact. He craned his neck, looking back over his shoulder expecting Aliir to swipe up and down his crack again, but he was shocked when he felt a firm, persistent press against his entrance. 

"Fuuck," he moaned, head bowed as he leant forward to present his ass back more, hands resting on Aliir's knees while his ass was sat comfortably atop Aliir's crotch, staring back at Aliir in the face in all it's tight, toned and hairy glory. 

Aliir just stared in a mixture of joy and awe as Ollie's hole opened up to the finger, the contrast between his pink ring of muscle constricting around Aliir's black digit as it pressed in was a thing of beauty. And then it was gone, plunging into Ollie's hole to the third knuckle as his heat accommodated his finger, and only once that realisation hit Aliir that _his finger was actually inside Ollie_ could he start to appreciate it. The impossibly warm flesh encompassing his digit, how wet Ollie was inside, how tight he still was, his rim suffocating his finger. It only made Aliir want more of it, to experience it more and push Ollie further. 

So he slid a second finger in, tucking it alongside his index finger and feeling Ollie's hole still offer resistance, before they eventually sunk in, hearing Ollie's breathing pattern interrupted at the added intrusion. Aliir worried slightly he'd pushed Ollie too far too soon, so he kept his fingers still, buried inside Ollie and waiting for some sort of green - or red - light from the boy above him. It wasn't helped by the fact Ollie was hunched forward, facing away from him so he couldn't even see his face or read his expressions, all those familiar signs Aliir was used to with Tom. 

But when Ollie looked over his shoulder, and let out a pathetic, "please," Aliir took that as a sign to just do _something_. 

He curled his fingers experimentally, with no real purpose other than to keep working on stretching Ollie open, and when all he heard was a pleasurable sigh from Ollie, he took it as all the encouragement he needed. He began to thrust his fingers inside Ollie, scraping his anal walls occasionally, then curving them in a "come here" motion, all drawing sharp moans from the boy and driving the other lads spectating crazy. When he scissored his fingers, feeling Ollie's hole beginning to stretch, seeing his rim turn white from the burn, he knew he had all the momentum he needed. He slid a third in, making Ollie whimper helplessly. 

And then they drove in so far, so deep, probing against that fleshy nub inside Ollie's ass, making the boy still completely, entire body tensing and head thrown back as a silent shriek left his body. 

"That's it? Good?" Aliir asked, leaning up slightly so he was closer to Ollie's head, whispering it in his ear but loud enough for the other boys to hear.

"Fuck yes," Ollie panted in response, triggering his body back into action, moving his hips and instinctively clenching his hole with each thrust of those three fingers against his prostate. "C'mon, fuck me," he pleaded. 

Aliir just chuckled. Ollie was taking his fingers well, but his cock was another story. 

"Gonna add one more," Aliir whispered assuringly, cock spasming at the frustrated groan Ollie let out. He was amazed at how quickly Ollie had gone from nervous and apprehensive to desperate and insatiable. "You've been good Ol, been a good boy," he said as he stroked a hand on Ollie's side to balance him as he slid a fourth finger inside him, his hole now making a squelching sound as it stretched to what was basically it's known limit - four of Aliir's slender fingers were the equivalent of Will's long but narrow cock, and he could immediately feel the fullness, unable to fathom how he could possibly be any fuller. 

But he wanted it. 

Needed it.

After Aliir fucked his fingers in and out of Ollie's hole, feeling the boy move with each thrust, he couldn't wait any longer.

He slid his fingers out, feeling the swollen flesh of Ollie's hole puffing out, Ollie moaning and letting out a "fuckin' finally," which earned him a cheeky slap on the ass. 

"You'll be grateful when I get this inside ya'," and Ollie wasn't sure what the "this" was that Aliir was referring to, but when he felt a heavy slap against his hole, and heard the slapping sound reverberating around the whole alfresco, he instantly froze. 

"Shit man," Nick said, breaking the silence that followed the 'slap', and then they all heard it again. Only this time Aliir was more obnoxious about it. All the boys shuffled around to share Nick's vantage point, and quickly realised that Aliir was slapping Ollie's hole with his _cock_. It was the most unbelievable sight. They'd all never seen a dick like it, and they couldn't think of a better ass in that group than Ollie's to take such a beating from Aliir's cock.

After a few more heavy slaps, directly against his hole, getting his sphincter used to the kind of brutal, uncomfortable feeling he'd soon be experiencing, he grabbed his cock by the base, holding it upright firmly. 

"Sit up for a sec," he instructed Ollie, who obeyed, raising his hips, thighs quivering with nerves and excitement. "Sit down," came the next order from Aliir, and Ollie understood it's implications. He slowly lowered his hips, and instantly felt the wet, soft tip of Aliir's cock pressing against his crack. He could feel the pre-come sticking to his hole, smearing it all over his entrance. It was all the motivation Ollie needed to press down, hole opening on Aliir's cock, biting his lip as he sunk down further. He was only half-way down Aliir's cock yet he already felt impossibly full, his hole stretched wider than it had ever been, the head of Aliir's cock nudging his prostate. He didn't know how he could possibly go any further.

"That's it, c'mon," Aliir muttered as he ran his hands in a circular motion over Ollie's ass and hips, an action that lit a tinge of jealousy within Will as he watched. He was so proud of his boy, slowly impaling himself on Aliir's big, black cock, but he wanted to see more; wanted to actually see his beautiful Ollie's face as he stretched around the massive shaft inside him. He moved around the table so he was facing Ollie, and the other boys all followed, including James, who could only stare wide-eyed, mouth-opened as he wondered if he looked as overwhelmed as Ollie currently did.

Ollie became aware of Will's presence nearby, and he lost all control of his faculties, limbs turning to jelly and collapsing, but in doing so he sunk all the way down Aliir's cock, the dark man bottoming out inside him. A guttural scream escaped Ollie's body, the veins in his neck bulging, every muscle in his body tensing. He felt so full. Too full to even function. Aliir was so deep in him, it was as though he could feel Aliir's cock in his stomach, pressing beyond his prostate and splitting him in half. 

Will leant in and rubbed a soft hand over Ollie's toned stomach, almost as though he could sense just how full Ollie was. 

"You can do it, yeah?" Will said as he waited for Ollie's eyes to meet his, and Ollie was filled with so much warmth and love for Will that he wanted to do this for him. He ran a shaky hand down to Aliir's thighs, using the thick limbs to push up. This time it was Aliir's turn to moan as he felt Ollie's ridiculously tight heat sliding up his shaft until just the tip remained inside him. 

Knowing he'd taken it once gave Ollie the confidence to do it again, sinking back down and again feeling his hole stretch around the massive member inside him. The stretch was unimaginable - but not necessarily in a bad way. He ran a curious hand down, rubbing the tips over where his rim was all puffy and stretched around Aliir's cock, feeling how sensitive it was but loving the burning sensation. It spurred him to thrust himself up and down, feeling with each thrust how his hole was getting used to the colossal intrusion of Aliir's horse cock.

He leant forward again, hands resting on Aliir's knees so he could roll his hips in a circular motion, adding more friction against the cock inside him, causing the bigger man to sigh in pleasure.

A primal urge to show Ollie his appreciation took over Aliir, and he started grabbing Ollie by the hips, pulling him back down onto his cock roughly, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other echoing around the yard, turning all the other boys on. 

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck!" Ollie was muttering as he was pounded into with each thrust, hands shaking and barely holding his weight up over Aliir's legs. 

Aliir, too, was working his hips, clenching his ass and raising himself off the table to meet every one of Ollie's downward thrusts. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping off him like he was a faucet, exhausted from the energy of fucking up into Ollie. Despite Ollie's smaller frame in comparison to his own, the position of laying flat on a table and trying to be gentle with a boy taking a mammoth cock for the first time was a difficult balancing act. 

He brought his thrusts to a halt, bringing himself off the table surface until he was sitting upright, bare bum now planted flat on the glass. The change in Aliir's position meant his cock was angled differently inside Ollie, curving to strike him deeper as he sank further onto it. Aliir raked an arm around Ollie's front, dragging him back onto his cock. With Aliir's back now pressed against Ollie's front, Aliir was practically spooning him while he sat in his lap and gave little half-arsed attempts at thrusts.

In reality, they were too close, too huddled up to get the friction both of them sought, not to mention Aliir was soaking Ollie in his excessive sweat as he hunched over him. They settled on a perfect position by accident: Aliir gradually fell backwards, arms and back giving out until he was reclined more on the table, one arm holding himself up while the other was wrapped around Ollie's waist. And as Aliir leant back, he brought Ollie back with him, Ollie bringing his feet up to balance on Aliir's knees. 

The change in angle and position left Ollie more exposed than previously, the other boys getting the clearest look yet at how stretched open his hole was around Aliir's girth, how with every sharp, penetrating thrust of Aliir's hips up into the lad, Ollie's cock and balls would bob hopelessly between his own legs, flopping around like it was desperate for attention of it's own. 

Aliir ran his hands all over Ollie's torso, caressing his ribs and hips, running a finger through the trail of hair leading from his belly button down to the tuft of pubes at the base of his small cock, tempted to take him in hand and stroke him, but opting to focus on bringing himself pleasure. He began driving his hips faster, with more assertion and intent, bouncing Ollie on his cock while holding his frame and massaging his skin. Seeing him and feeling him so up close and personal, in such an erotic, intimate way allowed Aliir to see Ollie as not just the insanely cute one of the bunch, but also how genuinely sexy he was, all tanned, Mauritian skin with a surprising amount of furriness.

And his pathetic moans of "oh yes," and "yesss right there!" had Aliir losing it. 

"Yeah? C'mon, bounce on me boy," Aliir barked as his animalistic urges began to rise to the surface. "Mmmmm just like that," he said when Ollie met Aliir's demands and began using every muscle in his body to lift himself more and then throw himself down on Aliir's cock even harder. The sound of skin slapping on skin and manly grunts and the table being nudged across the alfresco with every thrust from the two boys on it. It was all too arousing for both the participants and the spectators. 

Callum couldn't resist stroking his cock, bringing a hand down to play with his balls, until he noticed Isaac was also hard, and brought him in for a sloppy make-out session, so turned on by the scene in front of him he actually had to ignore it in favour of getting pleasure of his own. He grabbed Isaac by his blonde hair and guided his head down into his lap, the blonde hunk bending over to take his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, the slurping sounds of him sucking Callum's cock drowned out by the rough fucking Aliir was giving Ollie.

He'd been bouncing on Aliir for some time when Aliir struck a perfect spot inside him that was as tight and as warm as he could ever want, pinning Ollie's hips down and making him still, his body turning pliant as Aliir rabbited into him with direct thrusts that became more and more sloppy with each one. Eventually his legs turned to jelly, his thrusts became erratic, and Ollie realised he was close to coming. 

Something about that thought, and the relentless pounding into his prostate, made him drop the guard he didn't even realise he had up. He gave himself over to total pleasure, cock pulsing and twitching against his stomach as it dribbled come from his cock onto his pelvis, the feeling of coming without his cock even being touched so overwhelming that Ollie started shivering. 

That sight alone was all Aliir needed to convulse and release within Ollie, his tight hole milking his cock like a sleeve, sliding up and down and producing rope after rope inside the boy, coating his walls and making him shudder from the warmth within. Aliir had personally never experienced that, but he'd come inside Tom enough times to know the otherworldly pleasure Ollie must be enjoying in that moment. 

"Fuck Ol, you've made me come," he said belatedly through his heavy panting, and Ollie mustered enough energy to give a slight chuckle, before the feeling of Aliir's softening, but still hefty, cock inside him, and all the sticky, gooey come he'd deposited, became too uncomfortable. He was numb, his limbs felt like jelly and he had a cramp in every joint from his body fluctuating between stiff and pliant and back again. It was unlike any sexual encounter he'd ever had. He wouldn't say it was better than any time he'd had with Will, nor would he say it was better than his experiences with girls back in the day. But it was incredible. Something unique. 

As he gathered the strength to peel himself away from the damp skin of Aliir that he'd stuck to, and dismounted the taller man, he felt dizzy. His feet felt like they weren't on the ground, and all he could focus on was that sticky, warm come seeping out of his hole, trailing down the backs of his thighs. He felt so dirty.

"Geez, you look like a proper slut!" Will said with a cheeky grin as he wrapped an arm around his lover and walked him over to a chair to sit him down. "C'mon, we'll clean ya' up."

But as they looked around, they noticed Isaac, down on his knees, sucking Callum's dick like his life depended on it. 

"Hey hey hey, hang on a minute! That ain't in the rules!" Will piped up. All the boys, including Aliir who was wiping his dick down with a nearby paper towel, turned to the direction of Will's voice and they all noticed Isaac and Callum suddenly looking very guilty, like they'd been caught red-handed at the scene of a crime.

"You boys are lucky it's Aliir's turn or you'd be in for it!" Nick taunted, annoyed that they'd taken it upon themselves to pleasure each other like that when their turn in the game was still to come. 

But as Aliir made his way over, all sore and stiff from the fucking he'd just given Ollie, he pondered whether he really wanted to do another task straight after he'd just been dragged into Ollie's. Maybe Nick was onto something when he said Callum and Isaac would be in for it... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last normal chapter. From here on out it will get considerably filthy, with a bunch of taboo kinks that may or may not appeal to you. I will include a warning of what each chapter will contain so that you can skip over the chapter if it's contents trigger you in any way. 
> 
> You've been warned!


End file.
